My Little Pony: EG: AU
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: as the title says, it's an AU of MLP:EG will be rated "M" for lemons later on PLEASE PEOPLE R&R I want reviews
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Equstria Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP Hasbro does, I just own myself lol

so this is an AU of MLP: EG and takes place prior to the events of MLP:EG

Freshman year for Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Sunset Shimmer

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Apple, and Sunset met at the Wonder colts statue before school started and talked about what classes they would have, maybe work with each other on homework

The six friends went to their first class of the day, and knew not to sit too close to each other, but close enough to work together, but the girls knew that Fluttershy was very shy and quiet which may not have been a good thing for her to sit up front so Sunset offered to sit close to her, as she at least could keep Fluttershy company in class.

During each class the girls noticed a young man who sat in the back, who took notes and kept to himself, and it was during Gym class that the girls could see he was not too buff but also not too overweight, he was about normal weight, and RD could see that he looked like a guy she'd want to play after school sports with and against.

By the end of the day RD had considered giving this young man her number but the school rules had told students that relationships weren't allowed (AN: I'm aware that it's not an actual rule, but it's my FF, so I don't want to hear it), so RD decided to wait till school was out before giving the young man her cell number

after school that day

Rainbow saw the young man, and ran up to him "hi I'm Rainbow Dash, here's my number if you want to contact me at some point for hanging out with my girlfriends and myself sometime, also what's your name for future reference?"

The young man replied "my name is Doug, and I'd be more than happy to hang out with you and your girlfriends, maybe Friday we can chill at my place?"

The other girls all yelled in unison "Sure sounds great"

Doug: "I'll show you Friday where my house is, also I'd like to know you all better"

The rest of the week had gone by way too fast, Doug had done some shopping Thursday night, and got pizzas and sodas for everybody, after school on Friday the seven friends met up at the statue and got ready to head to Doug's home

Doug: so ladies how long have you known each other?"

All six girls: "long time, since we were very young"

Doug: "awesome, I've only been here a few months, it's nice to meet new people, also we're here"

the girls stared in awe at Doug's place it was huge it had enough rooms for the girls to sleep, a huge gaming room, it was everything every teen could want

Doug went and opened the door and said "ladies first"

The girls were still surprised as Doug led them into his place "I've spent the better part of my Summer unpacking, also if any of you ladies want to spend Christmas here, that's fine by me, I'll alone otherwise"

Rainbow said " Doug I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have a family?"

Doug shook his head "nope I moved here and I moved because family issues were getting to boiling points and many were getting so bad that I had to leave, my sister and I were fighting a lot, my parents were fighting it was so bad I left, nobody could fix the damage, and the fallout was getting bad, in fact so bad I left before it got bloody"

All six girls were shocked by what they heard, they had family issues but none this bad

Doug said: "I'm happier here, and that I've made friends, I don't think anybody else would've cared, but you girls are also the best thing to happen to me in that I have people to hang out with instead of being inside while other people ignore me"

Sunset: "so just curious but do you play games with people? I don't mean like "gotcha games" but more like "two truths and a lie"

Doug: "Yep I love that game, now who wants what type and flavor of soda and pizza?"

All six friends: "we do"

Doug: "well come follow me and I'll show you where to get everything"

Doug led the girls to the kitchen and said "Pizzas are done, I started them this morning at low heat so they wouldn't be rock hard by now, also grab any cup your heart wants and grab any soda or water to drink, because in there, we're playing two truths and a lie, also maybe some personal questions as well lol"

The seven friends got their drinks and pizzas sat down in the dining and Doug said "whoever would like to start may, I'll let you ladies decide that"

The six girls each decided that Doug should go first

Fluttershy: "Doug we want you to go first, it is your place after all"

Doug: "oh, okay no problem, So Rarity two truths and a lie"

Rarity: "I have a fashion shop of my own, I have a younger sister, I love all types of music"

Doug: "I'm going to have to say that the fashion shop is the lie"

Rarity: "Nope, I do have my own shop, I hate most types of music, rap, rock, country for the most part I detest the most"

Doug: "alrighty then"

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash your turn, Two truths and a lie"

Rainbow Dash: "no problem, let's see I'm a tomboy, I love sports, I don't have a crush on somebody at our school"

Sunset: "I'm going to guess that the crush thing is a lie isn't it?"

Rainbow: "Yep, I happen to have a crush and I know we've only met this week, but my crush is Doug here"

Doug went red and became very speechless as well

Rainbow: "Well Sunset you're up"

Sunset: "I don't have too many good ones, so I'll pass until I can come up with three good ones, so I'll pass it to Fluttershy"

Fluttershy: "I have a pet bunny named angel, I'm very shy and timid, I'm great at cooking and baking"

Pinkie: "I'm sure that the cooking and baking part is the lie"

Fluttershy: "yep, you're correct, I'm terrible at cooking and baking, so Pinkie it's on you now"

Pinkie: "I have an older sister, I love sugar and things with sugar in it, I've failed at talent shows"

Sunset: "I'm very sure you've never failed at talent shows"

Pinkie: "Yep you're right, but it's now your turn, and you can use random things, they don't have to be 100% accurate for the game"

Sunset: "I have some of the best friends a girl could ask for, I love all types of music, my dream cars are classic muscle cars"

Apple Jack: "I'm not sure which is the lie and which are the truths"

Sunset: "I know the game is called "Two truths and a lie" but all I could come up with was three truths"

everybody else: "well at least you said something, and besides who else wouldn't want some classic cars?"

Doug: "Ladies want to see something sick?"

Girls: "Uh sure"

Doug told the girls to follow him to his garage, and when they got there, Doug turned the lights on, and said "who wants a ride in the vehicles?"

In front of everybody was every classic car from the 1950s-1979 all the girls could say was "holy those are awesome"

Doug said "yep I found each one of these vehicles, and worked on them alone, as I had an idea how I wanted the cars to look, also AJ I think it's your turn"

AJ: "Well I have two siblings an awesome grandma, I love city living, and I play different musical instruments"

Doug: "I'm going to have to say that the city one is a lie"

AJ: "Yep you're right, I love country way more, I tried city living, wasn't much fun"

Doug: "I can believe that, I lived in another place and it was interesting, also who wants to play "truth or dare? Or wait for another time?"

All six girls: "we can play now, besides how else would we get to know each other?"

Doug: "true, true, so who's going first this time?"

Sunset: "I'll go first"

Doug: "Truth or Dare?"

Sun: "Truth"

Doug: "favorite classes?"

Sun: "not sure to be honest"

Doug: "okay, Pinkie, Truth or Dare?"

Pinkie: "Dare me suckers"

Doug: "I dare you to set the world record for the biggest balloon ever"

Everybody else: "That maybe way to extreme"

Doug: "True, but it could also be a fake one so that nobody is hurt if anything were to happen"

Everybody else: "True, that maybe a wiser idea"

Pinkie: "my turn, so Rainbow, Truth or Dare?"

Rainbow: "Dare"

Pinkie: "I dare you to kiss somebody, but lightly"

Rainbow went to Doug and kissed him on his lips which caused both Doug and Rainbow to blush, but Doug returned the kiss

Rainbow&Doug: "That was interesting"

Rainbow: "Doug it's your turn, so Truth or Dare?"

Doug: "Truth"

Rainbow: "your favorite subject(s) in school"

Doug: "History, Science, shop, and Gym"

The friends played games well into the night and into the early morning hours, it was about 3:30 am when Doug said he was tired and was heading to bed, and that if the girls wanted to sleep at his place they could, he would make them breakfast or brunch depending on when everybody was up, the girls has agreed it was late, and they needed sleep they let Doug show them their rooms to which had at least three bunk beds.

Doug told the ladies "well nighty night ladies, I'll see you later"

all the ladies replied "night Doug, see ya later"

all seven friends slept well, even Pinkie who normally was bouncing off the walls was out, well almost every was fast asleep, Rainbow couldn't sleep, she felt it was because she had never kissed and never been kissed by a guy before, and maybe she and Doug could be dating in a year or two, but as long as nobody else knew they'd be fine.

A/N: there's CH1, I typed that out in two nights, hope you all enjoy, more will come if my writer's block decides to die which I hope it does ASAP lol


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Equstria Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP Hasbro does, I just own myself lol

So this is an AU of MLP: EG and takes place prior to the events of MLP:EG

The next day

The next Day Doug had gotten up, and started to make breakfast for the girls, he had gotten up around 9-9:30 that morning to start breakfast for everybody, he was making a buffet for everybody, he was making pancakes, waffles, eggs of all types, everything he knew he was tired, but he didn't care, Rainbow Dash was the first one to show up

Rainbow: "Hey morning Doug, how are you this morning?"

Doug: "Fine, so have fun last night?"

RD: "Yeah, sure, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Doug: "I don't care, what's on your mind?"

RD: "Well it's about me kissing you, was that weird to you?"

Doug: "To be honest, I enjoyed it, but also I do think you're cute"

RD: "…"

Doug: "Or…."

Doug couldn't get another word in, as RD had put a finger on his lips, and told him, "we can date, but keep it between us until the time is right to tell people, well just as long as Pinkie doesn't blab"

Rarity, AJ, and the rest of the friends had gotten up around 10:30, which has given RD&Doug to talk in private, the ladies could tell Doug can cook, Rarity was the first to comment "wow that smells so good, smells like pancakes, waffles, eggs everything for breakfast"

Doug: "yep, because that's because I made a breakfast buffet for all of us today, also what do you ladies want to do today?"

All the ladies at once: "shopping, it's a girls thing, you should know that"

Doug chuckled: "I love shopping as well, what's say we have breakfast, then I'll meet you ladies at the mall?"

All the girls: "okay, how long will it take you to do dishes?"

Doug: "not long, trust me on this"

ladies: "okay, we will"

After breakfast Doug started the dishes, and was able to do them very fast, in fact too fast for the ladies to believe

Ladies: "how did you do the dishes so fast?"

Doug sighed, and told them he had superpowers, but he was nervous about what people would think about him, and his powers, which was why he often tried to look normal around everybody else, and didn't want to sprint during the mile runs in gym class, Doug decided to show his powers outside, so that the house would still be standing

Doug: "here are my powers" Fire, The night, body pressure changing, water powers, extreme speed, flight, invisibility, teleportation, heat (kind of like the power of fire but with the ability to see in IR, UV, and others.)

Ladies: "wow, those are crazy, and awesome, so you could be a superhero, or at least cause chaos"

Doug: "thanks, but I'd rather be just who I am, I don't want to get Trixie to become a show-off, or to level the school"

Ladies: "True those are valid reasons"

The friends went the local shopping mall, Fluttershy was nervous, but not too nervous, Rarity left for the fabric shops, as she needed material for her store, Sunset went to the entertainment store and got some CDs to listen to, everybody was enjoying themselves, Pinkie loved parties and knew how to throw them.

By mid-afternoon everybody was ready to go home, Rainbow and Doug however were nowhere to be found, until AJ texted them, and found out they were at a store spending time together, which confused most of the girls, Sunset told them "stay here, I'll go get them" and she headed towards the store, she caught Doug and RD, together lightly kissing each other, she cleared her "ahem" both Doug and RD turned to Sunset, blushing "yes?"

Sunset: "So what are you two lover birds doing? , but don't worry I won't tell the other girls about you two"

Doug&RD: "Shopping, and hanging out?"

Sunset: "I believe that, also I think you two are in love with each other, and don't lie, I could tell RD had a crush on you Doug since Monday"

Doug&RD: "okay you caught us, we're in love, but we're hoping to keep it on the down low until the right time, which maybe Junior Prom"

Sunset: "I believe you two, now everybody else wants to get going, so finish shopping, and we'll get going okay?"

Doug&RD: "sure no problem"

Sunset went back to AJ, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy, and told them that Doug and Rainbow were shopping, and that everybody wanted to go home, she knew what to say because Pinkie wasn't one to keep secrets. Doug&RD showed up about 15-20 minutes later with bags full of random things they had bought, "hey sorry we're late, we lost track of time, and were busy shopping" Sunset knew the truth, but didn't want to say anything.

The seven friends went back to Doug's home, and they unloaded their stuff, showered, while Doug started on his HW he was working on his science HW when Pinkie surprised him.

Pinkie: "What are you doing Doug?"

Doug: "Hi Pinkie, I was working on some HW, what are you up to?"

Pinkie: "oh nothing silly, just wanted to see what you were doing"

Doug: "okay, how about we all go swimming tonight, I got my own pool, but that's if everybody has a bathing suit"

Pinkie: "okay I'll go check to see if I have one

Doug: :Okay, I'll join everybody shortly"

Pinkie had announced to everybody that Doug would let them go into his pool, but later on, each of the girls quickly noticed that none of them had a bathing suit, so they agreed to tell Doug they needed to go to their homes and grab a bathing, however Sunset dropped a huge bomb shell

Sunset: "Ladies, Doug?"

Everybody else: "Yes Sunset, what's wrong?"

Sunset shifted her feet, and said "I don't have a home, but at the same time, I'm not homeless, and I don't have a bathing suit either"

Everybody was shocked about what Sunset had admitted about herself, and all the girls had offered on the spot to have Sunset live at their places, so she'd have an actual home to live in. Sunset agreed that she'd live with Rarity, and she'd find a way to pay Rarity and her family back for letting her live with them, no matter if it was chores, helping out around the house, however she could Sunset vowed to repay Rarity and her family.

Rarity: "Come now darling, we must simply get you a nice bathing suit for tonight"

Sunset: "Thanks Rarity, but I want to keep it simple, nothing over the top, I wouldn't mind if it matched my hair color, and I'm open to having something that doesn't show too much….skin as it were"

Rarity: "Darling you must have the best, I simply won't allow you to have a simple bathing suit"

Sunset: "Um Rarity not to sound rude, but I don't need or want an over-the-top bathing suit, I just need something so I'm not showing off too much, as it's six girls, one guy here, if it was six or more girls, and more guys, yes I would be wanting to go into the water with less than what I have on now"

Rarity: "Oh, I see, but what's wrong with an over-the-top bathing suit?"

Sunset: "I'm not looking to impress anybody, and it'd be better than wearing what I've got on now into the pool"

Rarity: "very good points dear"

Rarity and Sunset went back to the mall, and Sunset found a bathing suit she liked, and it was the right size all around, and for Sunset it didn't show too much skin, but at the same time it didn't cover up too much either, Rarity bought it and they raced to Rarity's place so Rarity could get her bathing suit, just like AJ, and everybody else did and they also made sure to get extra clothes for the weekend, Doug in the meantime had set up a music playlist for everybody to listen to, and he also had gotten a "Water Volleyball set" for everybody to play, granted each game, at least one person would have to sit it out, due to only seven people total, and rather than have one person switch sides all the time, it'd be easier for one to sit it out, and the other six enjoy themselves. 

Later that night

Later that night, everybody was relaxing, having showered changed their clothes, they told scary stories, some of them had humor, some didn't but each one kept everybody interested, nobody was bored, they all agreed they didn't want the weekend to end, as it seemed that each day was too much fun, however when a game called "Confession time" was going to be played, Doug, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash went bright red and were nervous as everybody would know about Doug&RD, so it was voted down, so it was decided to play "kiss a random person" and when each person was told they had to kiss another person at least once, it was a slight relief to RD, Doug, and Sunset, and after everybody got kissed, Doug got up and went to the kitchen, and got some cookie dough, which he brought to the group and said "Dessert is ready ladies"

Everybody ate it happily, and agreed that hangouts without parental supervision would be awesome

A/N: there's CH2, the rest of the chapters will (hopefully focus) on the rest of the school years, and the story won't be so long lol, hopefully CH3 will be posted in a couple days….on the off chance my laptop doesn't crash first 


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony: Equstria Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP Hasbro does, I just own myself lol

So this is an AU of MLP: EG and takes place prior to the events of MLP:EG

so this chapter will cover more of Freshman year, instead of week-week

As the fall semester of Freshman year went on, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and Doug would hang out every weekend, doing homework together, getting to know each other better, however during November, the girls offered Doug an invite to spend Thanksgiving with them, Doug however had such a bad falling out with his family, he politely declined, and said he would make something for their families, he said "family politics is what destroyed my parents marriage, the relationship I had with my sister, so I'm going to have to decline the invite"

Rainbow was the first to say "Doug, I really want you to meet my family, besides if I….."  
Her voice started to trail off, as she knew if Pinkie had found out about her and Doug, the whole school would find out before 9:30am Monday morning, so lowering her voice she said "if I tell my family I have a boyfriend, and you're not there, they won't believe me"

Doug: "I'll make a deal with you honey, I'll go, but I don't want to be there longer than needed, maybe I'll bring Sunset so she can stand in as my sister"

Sunset: "Um Doug why would I want to be your sister when we're not related?"

Doug and RD: "So it'd look like you're family, yet only we'd know the truth"

Sunset: "True, true, so loving brother of mine, how can I make you happy?"

Doug: "please don't talk like that, because you sounded like my bio sister just now with that tone, and that's one of the reasons we had a serious falling out"

Sunset: "oh, I'm sorry, how can I be like your sister without sounding like her?"

Doug: "just try to not say "loving brother," or have a tone of sounding like you know what's best for me, so maybe just like how normal siblings act, which I think we'll help from Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie and their sisters, for a better idea"

Pinkie, Rarity, AJ: "okay, so until Thanksgiving, we'll practice showing you how to be a sister so that Doug isn't upset, also about a few hundred people will be at Thanksgiving dinner"

Doug, and Sunset: "how many did you say?"

Doug and Sunset knew they had to look normal to so many people, also the figured they could help make desserts for everybody, but that'd depend on who would be willing to eat them.

Doug&Sunset: "we'll do our best to look and act like siblings, and try to not embarrass you and ourselves"

Rainbow, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy: "okay awesome, also you thinking about bringing anything for Thanksgiving?"

Doug: "I'll bring some "Cookie pies*" for everybody to enjoy, but I'm not sure how many to make, or what types I should make, or if any"

Sunset: "I'll bring stuff for little kids, as I want a family of my own one day, but I need somebody to spend the rest of my life with"

Rainbow: "Hey Doug, so because of our relationship, you're going to need to talk to my dad as he wants to know what type of man I'm with, and he wants to make sure you're not a pansy, and our relationship will be known, and don't worry I haven't said a word, but it'll come up, and that's why I ask if you can please come to Thanksgiving, it'd mean so much to me"

Doug: "I'll go sweetheart, I do need to prove that you're not making up a relationship, and I haven't seen a happy family in a while, and plus it would be wise for me to meet your dad"

Rainbow Dash smiled, then she and Doug shared a nice short kiss with each other, they knew they loved each other, and their relationship was getting better, they knew not to spend too much time together, but also not to spend too much time apart from each other, as either thing would upset their friends.

_

Thanksgiving at Rainbow Dash's home

That Thanksgiving Rainbow Dash held it at her place, and invited her entire family, and her friends, and their families, however both Doug and Sunset came alone, but they did bring desserts, flowers, anything to make a good first impression, heck Sunset had brought toys for any little kids, and many from Apple Jack's family came, same with Pinkie's family, Fluttershy, Rarity didn't have large families, theirs were small, but everybody enjoyed themselves, and when Rainbow Dash's family asked her how things were going she told them the truth, and that she had a boyfriend, and when that was said the whole room went quiet.

Rainbow Dash's parents: "You have a boyfriend? You know that any boy is a bad influence correct?"

Rainbow Dash: "My boyfriend is a great person, let me go get him"

Rainbow went to get Doug, when she saw him with the kids she told Doug that he had to go meet her parents

RD: "Doug my parents are here, and they want to meet you"

Doug: "oh okay, I'm nervous, but I'll do my best to not get in trouble"

Rainbow led them to her parents, and Doug politely held his hand out and said "Hi I'm Doug, and you're Mr. Dash and Mrs. Dash?"

Rainbow Dash's parents: "Yes we are, and you're dating our daughter?"

Doug: "Yes I am, we work on homework together, hang out, things like that"

RD's parents: "you young man have a lot to understand about our daughter before you can date her"

Rainbow Dash: "Hold up, we've been dating for about four months, now you want to say that he needs to learn more about me to date me? He's probably one of the best things to happen to me, heck he's convinced me to become several sports teams Captains, and he helps me with History, Science, etc in school, he's great, he may not be 100% perfect but he's my boyfriend, and I love him"

Doug: "What Rainbow Dash said is true, and she helps with my homework as well, she's great with English, and Math, besides we're happy together, and it hurts us that you think we're not good for each other"

RD's Parents: "Rainbow Dash why are you dating somebody who has plan for the future, he doesn't have lots of money so he can't care for you and keep you in a nice home forever, he doesn't know anything"

Doug whispered to Rainbow Dash in a low voice "honey, can I please leave them in the ER or ICU for the night?"

Rainbow Dash: "yea, but lightly" Rainbow replied with an evil grin to her face

RD's Parents: "what's going on, why do you have an evil grin to your face Rainbow, oh wait don't tell us, it's your stupid boy….."

That was all they could say as two fireballs hit them smack in the center, it didn't kill them, but it gave them enough of a reality check that they shouldn't always judge a book by it's cover, or assume that their daughter's boyfriend is a wuss, and has no future plans who was also a Freshman in HS, not somebody who was old enough to be her brother.

RD: "Wow honey, you didn't hurt them correct?"

Doug: "Nah, I gave them a burn which'll look like one you'd get touching hot metal on skin, so the marks will go away in hopefully a few days, if not, I love you, and please visit me in prison"

RD: "I'll make sure you don't go to jail baby"

RD and Doug shared a nice romantic and very passion filled kiss with each other, that caused the other families to cheer, however Pinkie was kept in the dark about it, but her sister told her, that maybe the school didn't need to know about the relationship until a later time to which Pinkie happily agreed to.

_

Christmas time  
It was soon December, and the friends were studying finals together at Rarity's place, when Doug said

Doug: "I think this semester has been rather great for us, we were able to meet each other, hang out, I would like you all to spend Christmas here"

The ladies: "Um Doug, we thought you didn't do Holidays due to family issues, and Thanksgiving didn't go well for Rainbow Dash's parents, in fact they hate you"

Doug: "That's how they acted towards RD&I when I first met them at Thanksgiving, but I'd rather have a small gathering, not a huge one, look large family gatherings are fine and all, but some people don't know how to treat people with respect, because I was trying to be nice, but her parents were being hostile to RD, myself and our relationship, ask RD yourselves"

Rainbow had been coaching all day, when she finally got home she showered, changed her clothes, then headed to Rarity's to where everybody was talking about Thanksgiving and Christmas, when RD came in, everybody was happy to see her

RD: "Hey everybody, what's up?"

Everybody else: "How did things go with you, your parents and Doug?"

RD: "I know now why Doug doesn't like family gatherings, because my parents told me that "me having a boyfriend was a bad thing, and what not, they also in front of me acted very rude to Doug, so when he burned them, he knew to not go overboard with the burning, and I haven't heard from my parents in a while"

Everybody else: "Oh, that's why Doug would rather have a small gathering instead of a huge one"

RD&Doug: "Yep, also Sunset you want to spend Christmas here with us?"

Sunset: "Sure, it'd be great to spend Christmas with people, I loved the little kids at Thanksgiving, they liked me, but probably not as much as they loved Pinkie and Fluttershy"

Fluttershy&Pinkie: "Awww you got us to blush, but thanks anyways, I think we could be babysitters if we really wanted to be"

Rarity: "Of course you can darlings, just go out maybe next year and try to become babysitters, all you need is CPR, and First-aid training, I had to get those so my parents would let me watch Sweetie Belle alone"

Pinkie and Fluttershy: "We do? That seems interesting"

Rarity: "What would you do if a child had a medical emergency and it took too long for EMTs to get to the house or apartment?"

Pinkie&Fluttershy: "Valid points you have Rarity, do you know any good place(s) to learn CPR, and other Medical requirements?"

Rarity: "Well I happened to sign up at a nearby rescue center, which was a great idea"

Pinkie&Fluttershy: "Okay, thanks, we'll sign up ASAP"

The following semester

The following semester, the friends got together and saw that they would have classes together and as long as nobody knew they were working together, they were beyond elated, Rainbow was working with little kids on sports, Rarity Pinkie, and Fluttershy were working as babysitters, AJ was working on her family's farm, everybody was looking forward to the new school.

Doug and Rainbow Dash's relationship was really going well, Doug knew that always paying for everything wasn't a good thing, but at the same time he didn't want to look like a cheapskate, also RD knew that making Doug pay for everything wasn't very nice, so they had a deal that the person who suggested the dinner date had to pay for half of the date.

AN: There's Chapter 3, please for the love of Equstria READ AND REVIEW thanks.

Ch4 will have more 


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony: Equstria Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP Hasbro does, I just own myself lol

So this is an AU of MLP: EG and takes place prior to the events of MLP:EG

Summer before Sophomore year of HS everybody was hanging out, hoping that the school year would be just as awesome as their Freshman year was, they had spent the better part of the Summer camping, watching sunsets together, having camp fires, everything that they could hope to do during the Summer.

Rainbow, Pinkie, Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Doug, really hoped to make more friends, during the school year, in fact a few days before school started they met Twilight Sparkle, and Estrella, who were both Princesses from Equstria, and because both were new, the six friends met them, and made them feel comfortable.

Sunset: "Hi ladies, and gentleman, I'm Sunset I'll be showing you around Canterlot High today"

Twilight, Estrella, and Spike: "thanks, that'd be great we love to make new friends, and we're not from around here either"

Sunset: "you're not the first to be new to this area, let tell ya, heck one of Rainbow's friends isn't from here either"

Twilight, Estrella, and Spike: "What do you mean by that?"

Sunset: "I'll show you what I mean after school, because school rules don't allow for relationships, so after school, I'll get everybody together, and you can meet my friends"

Spike: "I don't mean to sound rude, but is there a rarity here?"

Sunset: "Yep, she's a friend of mine, heck, you'll meet everybody today"

Sunset led Spike, Estrella, and Twilight to where her friends were hanging out, and everybody was pleasant towards the people who were with Sunset, in fact Spike was the first to spot Rarity, and he was shy, but could tell she was cute, and when Rarity noticed Spike she could tell he was shy, however Spike was the first to say something to Rarity.

Spike: "Hi, I'm Spike, you are?"

Rarity: "Hi Spike, I'm Rarity, so I hear you're new here, what is/are your interest(s), like things you like to do?"

Spike: "Not sure to be honest, I guess hanging out with friends, helping Twilight Sparkle with her tasks"

Rarity: "Well, I do need some help around my fashion shop, maybe you can work with and for me"

Spike could tell Rarity was really interested in him, and the fact that they hit it off, was a great thing for them, Sunset, Twilight, and Estrella, also could tell that they'd be great girlfriends, but they wanted to wait till a later time before considering a relationship, however Spike, Estrella, and Twilight were surprised to see that Rainbow and Doug were dating, as where they were from, Rainbow Dash was single, but they weren't about to say anything.

Doug and Rainbow could tell the new friends were interested in their relationship, so they were open about it, and very honest, about how they started dating, and that what they did every Friday after school, and that everybody was a close friend, surprised Twilight, Spike, and Estrella as in Equstria, their pony counter-parts were single, and not into relationships, also Princesses Celestia and Luna had told Twilight, Estrella and Spike that Sunset wasn't a nice or honest person, but the Sunset they saw wasn't anything like the Sunset they were informed about, so they suspected that either this was a cover, or they had been lied to.

Spike and Rarity however had started a relationship, but they wanted to keep it between themselves, also they had a hunch Twilight, Estrella, and Sunset would be dating before their Junior year of High School.

Spike: "So Sunset, Doug and Rainbow are dating? But that's against the school rules isn't it?"

Sunset: "Yep, but they're keeping it between themselves which is how they want it, also they work out well, and Doug can cook, trust me, we had a gathering at his place over the Summer, and I think it was safe to say, we were fill, and couldn't eat for a couple days, then when we met his dad's side of the family, nobody wanted dessert" Which was all Sunset had to say.

Spike: "wow"

Sunset: "Also if both Princesses Celestia and Luna are saying I'm not a nice person, they haven't seen that I've changed, and growing up on the streets and in shelters helped me out a lot, and they've helped me see that having friends is better than trying to be forever alone"

Twilight, Estrella and Spike: "Wow, they never told us that, I guess things can change without being told the entire story, so who did you change if that's not too personal?"

Sunset: "I found myself all alone, and it didn't take me too long to figure out that being alone wasn't going to be good for me, so I met Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie, and they helped stay off the streets, they gave me work, and it helped me keep away from drugs, jail, everything I never wanted to be part of, and when Doug came here, he gave me a place to live, the other ladies did as well, so I have 6 places I can live at, and what's nice is, everybody doesn't fight as to who's place I'm staying at, I made a deal with them, in fact during apple season, AJ lets me keep several pounds of apples for myself, which I do eat, but I also help them with sales, and I get to keep some of the money, but I use to pay them back for letting me stay with, and that's the same with Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy."

Twilight, Spike and Estrella were shocked to hear how Sunset had changed, and that Princesses Celestia and Luna had not known about the change that Sunset had gone through, so they agreed to help her as much as they could.

Twilight and Estrella: "have you been to Equstria recently or not sure if you're going back?"

Sunset: "I can't go back as I'm considered a felon there, and I don't want to be arrested my first few moments there, so I'm better off here, and besides, I don't think Princesses Celestia and Luna would pardon me, so I'll stay here"

Twilight&Estrella: "Oh, we're so sorry to hear about that, we truly had no idea it was that bad"

Sunset: "thanks, and it's nothing, besides Winter time here is awesome, I get to spend it with my friends, and we sit around a huge fire drinking hot chocolate, which each person chooses their flavor or flavors, and we watch Christmas specials, gift exchanges, it's awesome here, you'll love it"

Twilight, Estrella and Spike: "We're moving here, and not going back"

Sunset: "You do know that if you stay here, things could go bad for Equstria?"

Twilight&Estrella: "True, but you've been here for a long time, how come you're not affected?"

Sunset: "I truly don't' know, but I've got to admit, having friends here, makes my life much better than it used to be, besides I think Spike and Rarity are hitting it off well, next on the to go from single to in a relationship list are, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, you two, and myself"

Twilight&Estrella: "Spike hasn't changed much from Equstria, but he and Rarity are truly dating, and they're so happy together"

Sunset: "Hey look, Doug's doing an end of the Summer BBQ, come and join us, also do you have extra clothes for after swimming?"

Twilight&Estrella looked at each other both were confused, and wondered what Sunset meant by extra clothes.

TS&Estrella: "What do you mean by extra clothes?"

Sunset: "I'll take you ladies shopping, we're going swimming at Doug's place, and he has a rule that's bathing suits required, as he doesn't want to have certain pictures or videos posted in the school paper or on the school's news, so bathing suits are required"

TS&Estrella: "oh, wow, should we bring Spike with us just so he also has one?"

Sunset: "Wise idea, Hey Spike?"

Spike: "Yes Sunset?"

Sunset: "I need you to come with us, you need an actual bathing suit, it's for safety and privacy reasons."

Spike: "Oakey Doeky, I'll go with you"

Sunset took Twilight, Estrella, and Spike to the mall, and got them some bathing suits that fit them, and Sunset had told them, that anything too big or too small, wasn't going to be bought, it had to fit, and be something they would wear a lot, heck they made a deal that if they could visit, they'd buy clothes in this world, and see about getting Sunset pardoned for her crimes.

The four friends enjoyed their walk back home they discussed what was going on in Equstria, how the pony counterparts to Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack were all doing, Spike had brought up, how he felt about both Rarities, but he knew that dating both would be a very bad idea, be he asked about cloning, but Sunset told him that cloning would be a good idea, but it's the unforeseen consequences that can be the worst things ever, to which Spike agreed.

when they got back to the house, they could see that Doug was BBQing, the girls were listening to music, and everybody was enjoying themselves, when Sunset brought everybody over, Twilight, Estrella and Spike all were in awe of Doug's home, but they didn't stare, they watched where Sunset was going, but Sunset had a hunch both Twilight and Estrella were looking at much more than where she was headed.

Sunset: "So enjoying the view back there ladies?"

Twilight and Estrella: "what do you mean?"

Sunset: "I'm looking in the mirrors, and I can tell you're not just looking as to where I'm going, you're also staring at me, so yeah, besides you'll see what I've learned about friendship very quickly once we get to the deck"

Twilight&Estrella: "Spike do you think we were staring too much?"

Spike: "I don't truly know, as I was thinking about which Rarity I want to date, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be with one, and hurt the other, unless there's a way to get the effects of one to happen to the other."

Twilight&Estrella: "True, but maybe we'll wait on relationships, how's that?"

Spike: "That's your choice, me? I'd like to date Rarity"

Twilight&Estrella: "Okay that's your choice, granted we do have to go back to Equstria to keep both worlds in balance, just so you know"

Spike: "true, but I think Rarity is cute, and I'm glad I wasn't turned into a dog or something else."

Twilight&Estrella: "Good point, granted if you were a bug, we could've lost you very quickly."

Spike: "Yep, anyways, want me to spy on Doug? And see if Sunset is true, because I can get more info from him"

Twilight&Estrella: "We suppose, but he and the friends may cover for her, so unless we can truly spy on them, and get enough on Sunset we'll know if she's truly reformed or if she's playing everybody"

Sunset had been close enough to hear everything, and quietly and quickly raced to the friends upstairs, and she was able to alert them to what Estrella, Spike, and Twilight were up to, which upset them a lot, and they decided to play along with their "game" and they knew how to do it, as the next day they had school, and it would be at school they'd see if Estrella, Spike, and Twilight were actually going to show up.

The next day school started for the six friends, and they had planned the day out well, in fact Sunset had a few sun flashes ready for the plan to work, but they had to make sure that the new students would buy the act, and the act couldn't be too obvious that they were faking it, but also not too harsh with each other because they didn't want to really hurt each other. Fluttershy was the only one who couldn't be hurt by anybody else, as they knew she'd be easily upset, so she was off-limits to everybody else.

During the school day everybody acted like they hated each other, Estrella, Spike, and Twilight were confused, but they had a hunch they were being played, but didn't think about it too much, however at the end of the day, they were surprised to see everybody together, laughing, smiling, enjoying their company.

Estrella, Spike, Twilight: "What's going on!?"

The six friends: "We heard about what you plotting to do, so we decided to have some fun, and besides Sunset and Doug live together so that Sunset isn't out on the streets or in a shelter"

Estrella, Spike, Twilight: "But she's a felon in Equstria, and she doesn't know what anything is"

Sunset: "Pfff, please, I've been living here for a while, and I've learned that if I want to live I need to learn how to not go to jail, and besides Princesses Celestia and Luna don't have any power here, and they can't have me arrested, maybe you need to see what caused me to change, live in my shoes for sometime, then really see what caused me to change, and how I managed to stay alive, also I'm proud to call Doug, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, my friends and family."

Estrella, Spike, and Twilight were shocked by what they heard, and felt bad because Sunset hadn't been fairly treated by Princesses Celestia and Luna, but then Estrella came forward and said "Sunset, I'm so sorry for that, none of us had any idea that you had changed in this world, is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

Sunset: "Tell Princesses Celestia, and Luna to let me show them how I've changed before I head back, and let them see the lessons in friendship I've learned being with friends, also I think you and Doug need a DNA test"

Estrella was taken aback, "why would Doug and I need a DNA test?"

Sunset: "I think you're related, but I'm not 100% sure, or I'm just crazy, maybe both"

Doug and Estrella: "okay we'll do a DNA test, ASAP"

Sometime after the DNA Test it was proven that Doug and Estrella were in fact related, which did make them happy, but at the same time they were surprised that they were related, and Doug was really hoping he didn't have to deal with anything in Equstria, considering he had no idea how to run anything, or be Royalty.

Estrella informed her cousin, that he wasn't required to do any Royal duties, but he did have to visit her once in a while, to which he agreed, and they spent the semester together.

Christmas Time

Around Christmas time, all eight friends were together, and they were working, Doug however was putting in the most hours, and by Christmas he was worn out, so as the friends were making their Christmas wish lists, however Rainbow looked at her boyfriend, and could tell he was in no shape to do any cooking or baking, so RD kissed her boyfriend, and tried to wake him up, but he wasn't doing anything but sleeping. RD took her bf to bed, but didn't do much other than get him into the bed, and make him comfortable, she then kissed Doug night, and headed back downstairs, to where everybody was enjoying themselves, drinking soda, juices, etc RD told people that maybe for Christmas it would be hosted, at somebody's place, and it would be decided at a later time.

On December 20th, it was decided that, they would do Christmas at each person's home, and that at night, everybody's family would meet at Doug's place and they would have everything there.

RD: "Hey Doug sweetie?"

Doug: "Yes babygirl?"

RD: "What's something you'd want for Christmas?"

Doug: "Truth be told, I'd like to spend it, with my friends, I don't talk to my family, and because nobody in my family is talking to each other, I would rather spend it with you and not deal with family issues"

RD: "I know you and your family don't talk to each other, but there has to be at least one day they do talk to each other, birthdays, Christmas?"

Doug: "Wishful thinking"

Rainbow Dash was taken aback, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend's family wouldn't talk to each even just a few days a year, so RD decided to comfort her boyfriend, and they shared a kiss that both could feel passion in, and they never wanted to leave each other. Doug told Rainbow Dash "I love you baby, and I want you forever." Rainbow's heart melted when he said that, she could tell he detested the thought of leaving her.

RD: "I'm just curious, but do you want a child or children?"

Doug: "Yes I do, but I'm not ready to become a dad, I'd like to wait before becoming one though"

RD: "I can respect that, but I think Spike and Rarity though, want to get together, and exchange body heat"  
Doug: "I see that, heck I want that with you as well baby."  
RD: "Oh? Maybe in a couple years, we can be extra friendly with each other." Rainbow told  
with a hint of teasing in her voice, but it was clear to Doug she really wanted to extra friendly, and she wasn't wearing lots of Winter clothing, "so what's say we have some romance each Christmas?"

Doug: "So you want be extra friendly? Well as long as I have some protection, we'll be good right?"

RD: "Now you're talking baby, but let's wait till everybody's asleep before we cuddle up, I'm not the coldest person temp wise, but I'll use an excuse to sleep with you."

Doug: "you're naughty, you know that?"

RD: "I know, but only to you, and want to be that way with you honey"

Doug: "So maybe Senior year like at the end we'll do it?"

RD: "Sounds like a plan to me Babyboy, and we'll do something private, so that nobody else will know what we did"

Doug: "I know what I want for Christmas"

RD: "What's that baby?"

Doug: "you and friends to be together forever"

RD: "I know some ways to show you, we'll never leave each other"

Rainbow Dash moved towards her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she kissed him on his lips, and his cheeks, nose, forehead, earlobes, anywhere that'd excite her lover, RD also knew to not overdue herself with her boyfriend, as they wanted to enjoy time together, and their alone time.

Rainbow Dash and Doug made out, and chatted about Christmas, and what they were going to do, Doug offered to make some desserts, Rainbow said she would make snacks, however neither one knew what their friends would be making, so when they went downstairs, they discussed Christmas meals, and who would bring what, Applejack, offered to bring desserts, which she and Doug agreed to, Sunset, Twilight, Spike, and Estrella, said they weren't sure what to bring, Rarity said she'd bring dinner, Fluttershy said she'd bring a dish, wasn't sure what, Pinkie said she'd bring music, everybody agreed that they'd bring a dish for snacks, dinner, and dessert for both Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day, also Doug informed everybody that they would need casual clothing, because he didn't want to have everybody over dressed, he also explained a family tradition at his place, when his family got along, and that was a few gifts exchanged Christmas Eve, and a gift exchanged Christmas Day.

Everybody was elated to try something new, also all the Christmas shopping that could be done, was done, the friends all talked about was to decorate their places for Christmas, Doug waited till the girls were working, to start decorating the house, and when they got to his house that night, they were surprised that he had gotten lights up, and other forms of Christmas décor.

A/N: I had to not put as much work into CH4 has I had been hoping to, but my laptop is starting to give me serious issues, so it maybe sometime before CH5 is dealt with and posted, I hope that it will be done ASAP


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Pony: Equstria Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP Hasbro does, I just own myself lol

So this is an AU of MLP: EG and takes place prior to the events of MLP:EG

Christmas Break

for Christmas Break, Doug, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Sunset Shimmer , and Pinkie Pie were hanging out at Pinkie's place, and Doug, RD's and AJ's completive natures were shown, as they played a flying game with fighter planes, and Doug was having fun and kept killing the two of them, and both AJ&RD weren't too happy, but it was just a game, but when everybody started playing, they could see Doug knew what he was doing with his plane, and the mods he was giving it, and he knew how to use height to his advantage, and the element of surprise, in fact he and Sunset were both great at the game, and both usually ended up fighting each other, and those fights turned into draws.

AJ, RD, SS, FS, Rarity, and Pinkie: "how are you so good at these types of games?"

Doug: "I played these a lot before coming here, and I have a knack for these as well, also I'll give you ladies who took the bombers credit for taking something with extra guns for defense, and RD you and Sunset both at least gave me a run for my money"

RD: "you're just saying that because we're dating isn't it?"

Doug: "nope, I'm being honest" Doug replied as he and RD shared a kiss together, everybody was happy for them, but they knew that the relationship had to remain between them, because the school wouldn't allow even a school dance, even though the rest of the schools in their district.

Pinkie: "So Doug, you excited for Christmas, with us?"

Doug: "Heck yes, besides I'll be with my best friends, just curious but would you ladies mind if Twilight, Spike, and Estralla, came for Christmas so they can hang out with us?"

AJ: "well shucks sugarcube, I don't have a problem with them coming, any of you ladies?"

RD, SS, PP, Rarity, FS: "We don't have any problems with them coming over either, besides maybe we can try playing games with them….video games that is"

Doug: "Awesome, also who and where will Christmas Eve and Christmas Day be hosted?"

Ladies: "Ummm good point Doug, also Doug do you play WOT*?"

Doug: "Yes I do, want to play a round or several?"

Ladies: "yes, but would you mind letting us kill you once in a while"

Doug: "you study Germany's WW2 tanks?"

Ladies: "uh, why?"

Doug: "trust me, you'll want the info, now"

Ladies: "Nah, we'll win no matter what happens"

after 15 or so rounds, Doug kept winning and beating all the ladies, and he kept the same tank, just put better ammo, optics, everything on the King Tiger, which kept allowed him to keep him at the top of the kill list.

Doug: "So I'm sleeping outside?" Doug asked in a nervous tone

Ladies: "Nah, just in boxers with no covers inside, with no heating, and no going to your house for warmth"

Doug: "to be fair I did offer upgrades to you, and books to study Germany's WW2 tanks."

Ladies: "true, but you kept killing us before we could even find you"

Doug: "Yes, but you didn't move fast enough to live, or find cover quickly enough, or try to use cover, in fact when possible I'll take you to a shooting range, and show you the advantage of cover."

Ladies: "true you could do that, but nobody under 18 can buy a shotgun or rifle, and you have to be 21 do buy a hand gun."

Doug: "Same with California which where I'm from, plus a huge amount of other restrictions (A/N I'm not about to post those into my FF, so if you want the info PM ME) 

Ladies: "Ah, so maybe another time?"

Doug: "Yea, sure, works for me."

Later that night, Doug and the girls made Christmas cookies, fudge, and anything that could get peppermint in it and had chocolate combined, every was enjoying themselves, Rarity was privately hoping that Spike would show up again, as she thought he was cute, Sunset was also feeling the same way about Twilight and Estrella, and hoped they were single, or at the least bisexual or lesbian, so she could have a true lover, instead of somebody to boast her popularity, but now that she had true friends, she was happy, but that was said for everybody.

Pinkie's sister Maud came in, and in a very quiet voice starting talking about rocks to everybody, however due to her being so quiet, Doug, Sunset, and most of the friends were finding it near impossible that she and Pinkie were related.

Maud: "who here likes rocks?"

Doug: "I have a few rocks I brought with me" Doug proceeded to show them to Maud who described them in detail, Doug was interested, but not too interested, he enjoyed what Maud had to say, he was very respectful of what Maud had to say, when Maud was done he showed her some pictures of rocks he'd seen, and she was impressed.

Maud: "Wow you've seen some awesome rocks."

Doug: "Thanks, I don't think much of rocks, other than as a way to keep large animals away, and to get the attention of thugs away from me."

Maud: "well I guess those are good uses for rocks."

RD: "Uh Doug, Maud, I'd hate to interrupt your chat, but we all need to discuss what we're going to do for Christmas."

Doug and Maud looked at each other, and realized that Christmas plans needed to be discussed, Maud offered to everybody that maybe they could have Christmas Eve and Christmas day at their place, there was plenty of rooms for everybody, if everybody chose to do so, they could invite their families over as well.

Rainbow was a bit nervous as she and Doug had been dating for around 4.5-5 months, and her family didn't know she had a boyfriend, and both were thankful Pinkie didn't know until recently either, and that Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootolo didn't know or say anything either.

RD: "Um, my family doesn't know Doug and I are dating, and this could be real bad for everybody."

Everybody looked at each other, and quietly agreed that Doug and RD openly dating wouldn't be a good thing for her family to discover, but maybe just maybe they could hide their relationship, but the only question was "how?"

Rarity: "Maybe, Rainbow could stay here, and Doug could be at his place at night, this way her family wouldn't know."

Everybody else: "Sounds good, but around here it gets cold very fast after the sun goes down, and it's expected to be well below 0*F the next couple weeks, besides even if Doug has heavy and hot clothing, what chance would he have to make it home alive?"

Doug: "I've run the mile in about a minute, and besides I can make fire, so I'd be fine."

Rarity: "Darling, the temps will be so low, you wouldn't make it home, and even if you did, you'd be lucky because a few weeks ago, several students were sent to the ER and ICU for frost bite…severe frost bite."

Doug's eyes opened up at that, and even though he had a beanie, a long sleeve shirt, several hoodies, and a high-vis jacket, he'd be lucky to get home alive.

Doug: "there's got to be a way for our relationship to be secret, maybe I could sleep out on the sofa?"

Apple Jack: "You sure sugar cube? I mean with you and Rainbow dating and all"

Doug: "Think about it ladies, Rainbow's parents wouldn't know we're dating if I'm sleeping on the sofa, or in a different room, then our relationship isn't known to her family."

Ladies: "Good point there Doug, but Rainbow's family has many connections to every major board in this area, they'll have informants everywhere."

Doug: "Ladies I'm part Italian, all I have to do is a classic Mafia "kill" and let them figure it out."

Ladies: "Again good point, but would you really do that?"

Doug: "only if I have cross-hairs on my back, and by that, somebody or somebodies hired to kill me, then I'll leave a "message" for others to view."

Ladies: "…oh okay, that's fair we guess"

Doug: "I've helped get rid of insanely oppressive "Governments" but the replacement Governments that replaced the previous ones, were normal people who took charge, but kept themselves in check, so as to avoid a repeated cycle, so I know how to deal with threats on my life."

Ladies: "Wow, anyways, what should we do for dinner for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?"

Doug: "I could make something I guess."

Ladies: "Such as?"

Doug: "It'll be a pleasant surprise, I promise."

Ladies: "Well, okay just make sure it's safe for all of us to eat"

Doug: "I'll do that, so anybody here have food allergies I should know about?"

Ladies: "well none of us are allergic to apples, so that's all we know."

Doug: "well I guess that'll have to do, I'll make Philly Cheesesteaks for dinner for Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day, I'll make Turkey."

Ladies: "Sounds fair enough."

Doug: "One issue though, how can we hide our relationship from Dash's family and connections?"

Rarity: "I have an idea, maybe Rainbow says she's going to a friend's place, which could be any of us, and say you're at one of the houses, and away from windows, so you're not seen, by anybody"

Doug: "sounds great, but how am I supposed to remain hidden, if they are watching the streets, which could end badly."

Rarity: "valid points."

Doug: "Yep, unless we try something interesting."

Ladies: "what's that?"

Doug: "A "break-up fake up" What it is, is RD and I can act like we're not dating to fool her family, and anybody who maybe watching, yet in private, we keep our relationship going"

Pinkie: "That doesn't half bad, but how would it fool her family?"

Everybody else: "Because they don't know Doug and RD are dating, they would think she's still single, granted the last guy they set up with….Thankfully Sunset was able to give him karma tenfold"

Doug: "As much as I want to know what happened, I don't want to know what happened"

Ladies: "smart man."

Doug: "Unless I drop out of CHS, we're stuck in square one with how to fool her family."

The friends spent several weeks trying to figure out how to fool Rainbow Dash's family, but every idea that was brought up, had either a flaw or several, or left Pinkie confused as to the idea brought up, so in the end, Doug and RD didn't break up, or fake their break up, instead they went places, but due to Doug's power of flight, they could go to and above cloud layer, and hide from anybody who might be watching, and they'd spend time on the clouds enjoying some alone time, and privacy, however that ended, near the Winter Break, when a student talked, and Doug and RD knew they had to lay low, in fact they and their friends left for the Mountains at night, only stopping to trade drivers, and put as much distance as possible, dumping water on the road ways to keep people from following quickly.

One car led by a very experienced person was able to use roads above and below the friends to avoid the ice on the road, however Doug wasn't about to let him capture them, he sent a few fire balls into the engine which cause it to overheat and blow, he also used a EMP grenade to make sure he couldn't call for help, the eight friends managed to get to a hidden cabin, and they spent their Winter break there, Sunset messaged Twilight, and Estrella, and informed them to not head into the world as it wouldn't be safe for them, once she got the reply from Twilight, everybody looked at each other.

Everybody was hoping that enough of the people were unable to follow them and many vehicles were disabled so they couldn't radio for help, or to inform RD's family about the location of RD and her friends.

Doug: "Let's hope enough snow comes down, to hide the truck's route here, so that they can't find us, and that if they try to find us, we're not visible to them."

Ladies: "We agree, however if we have a fire it may keep us warm but also give us away wouldn't it?"

Doug: "Yep, so until the school year starts again, we're going have to stay here, I did make sure to lock up my house tightly, and use doors that are impossible to break down, and they're protected by 800 feet of reinforced armor plating, and my windows are Indestructible, which will keep my place safe from anything."

Ladies: "Wow, that's smart of you."

Doug: "Seeing I'm not sure if you're being honest or sarcastic, I'll let it slide."

A/N: There's CH5, I left it on a cliffhanger, so that people could post what they think will happen the rest of the Winter Break for Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Doug, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Sunshine Shimmer, so please people READ AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Pony: Equstria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: AU

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, Hasbro does, I just own myself, this chapter focuses on the events of MLP:EG:RR.

In the hidden cave, Doug, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and Rarity were wondering if and/or when RD's family were ever going to accept Doug as RD's boyfriend, everybody had a good idea in theory, however it wouldn't have worked due to how close RD&Doug were, but they had heard about a new trio of students, who had an interesting power over people, but they knew unless RD's parents and her family accepted Doug, they would have issues.

Sunset: "Hey everybody, I uh hehehe just remembered something."

Everybody else: "What's that you just remembered?"

Sunset: "I have this book here, and it'll allow me to contact Equstria, and get a hold of Twilight, and Estrella, and have them help us beat whatever's controlling everybody here."

Everybody else: "well it's worth the shot, go for it now please, we need to get out of here, there's only so much we have left in the ways of sanity, patience things like those."

Sunset opened her book, and started to contact Twilight and Estrella, the message she sent was short and to the point of help being needed, and info as to the new students at CHS.

In Equstria Princess Twilight and Princess Estrella were relaxing having an easy day as nothing much was being asked of them.

Moving pony: "Princess Twilight, where would you like these books to be placed?"

Princess Twilight: "just place them here, I'll set them up later."

Moving pony: "That include the one vibrating, and going crazy?"

Princess Twilight: "I'll take that."

Twilight, Estrella, and their friends were interested in the book, and when it opened they were surprised that Sunset Shimmer, and their human forms were being seen by everybody and everypony, which surprised most of the Mane6 and the Main6, both sides discussed their to their counter-parts, and wanted to spend time with each other in the other worlds, but they couldn't due to issues that would occur.

Sunset: "Princess Twilight and Princess Estrella, look we need your help and now, we're dealing with sirens that seem to feed on negative energy, and right now Doug and RD can't show her family that they're dating, and the school doesn't allow for relationships either."

Twilight and Estrella: "Okay, we'll try to get to your location, but we're not sure how that's going to happen."

Both Pinkie Pies: "Why not build a machine to help travel between both worlds?"

Everybody and everypony else: "Uh what?"

Both Pinkie Pies: "Here, we'll show you what we mean."

Both pinkies built a special portal, and it would allow Twilight, Estrella, and Spike to travel between the worlds whenever they wanted, and they wouldn't have to wait for the portal to open.

Both Pinkies: "See, now you're able to travel freely, and don't have to wait for the portal to open, so think we could work together to help end the issues for both worlds?"

Sunset: "Go theory and idea Pinkies, but how would everything go? Chances are chaos would ensue, and we just want to fix issues here, and there."

Both Pinkies: "Good points, there's gotta be a way we can work together in both worlds, to end the issues."

Everybody and everypony else: "Yep, granted only a few of us can travel the worlds."

"Sunset: "Yea, that's true, anyways, what info do you have on the sirens by the way?"

Twilight: "I'll bring all the info I have on them with me, do you have a better place to stay other than a cave?"

Doug: "Yes, but our homes are being watched so we're unable to do much other than stay here, the only way back is to lure the PIs that are watching our places away, but none of us know how, or have an idea to lie to RD's parents."

Twilight and Estrella: "Well, we'll help out, but, we're not going to promise anything, by the way, Spike here wants to clone himself."

Pony Pinkie Pie: "Uh been there done that, my advice DON'T do that, you'll regret it majorly."

Everybody else: "Uh do we want to know what happened or it better left unsaid?"

Pony Pinkie: "let's just say when you make one clone, that clone wants to make more copies of itself, and it creates a huge mess of things, so it's better to not make even one clone of yourself, and that goes for everybody and everypony."

The humans: "Okay sound advice, but we still need to find a way to deal with RD's family, and the school board, which her family has connections to, and that's the top of the list of their connections."

The Ponies: "That's very different than over here, its Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon's families who have the connections, and they hate our sisters, and an admirer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootolo."

The Main6: "Wow that's different than here, because here they're great friends, and they always do stuff together, and enjoy having their own band."

Mane6: "Anyways we all need to figure out how to deal with the main issues at hand/hoof, such as how to deal with the sirens and RD's family and their connections."

Doug: "I do have one plan to beat the sirens, and that is to enter the Battle of the bands, and maybe we compete against each other."

Everybody else: "What exactly are we all supposed to do?"

Doug pulled up his laptop, and knowing that the weather wasn't letting anything through, he turned it on, and opened his itunes, and started playing some Insane Clown Posse songs, and began "Rap Dancing" to the songs giving everybody and everypony an idea as to how Doug would be in the Battle Of The Bands, however it's was only part of the fight that would be waged.  
Twilight and Estrella: "Would you all like our help to beat the Sirens?"

Everybody else: "Yes please, but we'll need info on them as well."

Doug: "I think I've just found out one of their weaknesses, it's negative energy, if they have a lot, they could take over the world, if they don't have a lot, then they're only limited to the local area, and they detest high heat….."

Doug: "Which means if I can pull them above the atmosphere, and into the sun, they'll die, or that's the hopeful thinking."

Twilight and Estrella: "We'll be there ASAP."

Several moments later Princesses Twilight and Estrella came through the portal, and both were ready to help their new friends out any way possible, and with the info that had been shared, they had to come up with a battle plan to fight against the sirens, and their only hope was that they weren't up to full power, and Doug could pull them above 10,000 feet or even into space where he'd have several advantages such as the sun, the vastness of space everything would be in his favor up there, however any bad decisions would very likely cost him his life if he couldn't get back to anyone in time.

Doug: "Ladies and Spike, I have one idea as to how I could beat them in space, if you're interested in hearing the idea."

RD: "Babe before you say anything please consider what could happen if you don't make it back."

Doug: "Babygirl, I promise I'll make it back alive, even if I have to swim in space back to Earth."

Rainbow Dash held Doug with tears in her eyes, not wanting to let go of her boyfriend, and everybody got an idea as to Doug's plan to beat the sirens was, and could tell RD wasn't ready for her bf to risk his life even if it got the sirens to leave forever, and reverse the damage they caused to all the families in the area.

Rarity: "Doug darling, if I'm understanding you correctly, your plan is to take the fight into space, yet you'd be alone up there without any help?"

Doug: "Rarity it's the only way to be sure that they don't return seeking vengeance sometime into the future, so it's best I fight them in space, so that I can use the sun as a power source and cause them to hit anything bound for here and destroy both everything."

Princess Estrella: "Doug would you mind if I helped you out? I control the stars"

Doug: "I have a better idea, what if we all go into space and beat them?"  
Everybody else: "Doug only thing we need to know is, can your powers be given to others without any side effect(s) to you?"

Doug: "I honestly don't know the answer to the question, it was a suggestion" Doug replied, "another choice is that we all work together to beat the sirens on a broad front, meaning Princesses Estrella, Twilight, and myself fight the sirens using Outer Space, while you fight them using music."

Rainbow Dash: "Dougy honey please promise me you'll return just as you are" Rainbow said as she had tears in her eyes, Doug held her and promised her he would return just fine, they decided that they would all leave the cave at different times, to not alert Rainbow Dash's family or the Private Eyes they suspected were watching them, Doug had left his keys with RD so she could drive the truck with everybody else, and the ladies an d Spike would be able to have some private time along discussing how they all met each other, their favorite subjects in HS, everything.

Princesses Estrella and Twilight: "So ladies we gotta ask what do you like to study? What do you like to do for fun? How did you all meet? Who do you like, who don't you like? What."

RD, FS, PP, Rarity, AJ, and SS: "Whoa, slow down, we can tell you have countless questions for us, but let's slow down shall we?"

Princesses Estrella and Twilight: "Sorry it's we're finally getting to spend some time here, and we'd like to know more about all of you, and we're sure the feeling about countless questions is mutual, so maybe we each do a question that's either directed to one person, or the whole group?"

AJ, RD, PP, SS, Rarity, and FS: "Sounds fair, now to answer your first question, most of us have our favorite subjects, Doug loves History and Science, Rarity loves fashion and math, AJ loves math as well, and English, Fluttershy loves science, and choir, RD loves PE, Sunset Shimmer loves every subject, Pinkie isn't a fan of school due to the fact she has to not talk or be hyper, so it's mixed."

Princesses Estrella and Twilight: "Wow interesting, so what do you like to do for fun?"

AJ, RD, PP, SS, FS, and Rarity: "Well Rarity makes clothes, Doug cooks, bakes, and grills for us all the time, well minus Fridays which is when we do pizza and a movie, and every week it's at somebody's house, or we play games together, anyways everybody's special, and Sunset we met her while we were in Junior High, and at the time she was a loner, due to personal history, we were her first friends, we met Doug Freshman Year of High School, and it was Rainbow who met him first, and he says he'd like us all to hang out, instead of just him and RD, and they have an agreement that anybody other than themselves can't call them by their "pet names" they have for each other."

Princesses Estrella and Twilight: "Uh pet names?"

RD: "That's personal okay?"  
Princesses Estrella and Twilight: "Okay understood, also Rainbow Dash, we think you and Doug look cute together."

RD: "Thanks, Doug is a sweetheart, he kinda pampers and spoils me hahahaha.

Princesses Estella and Twilight: "Awwww that's so sweet, but does he go crazy or no?"

RD: "Nah he doesn't want to go overboard, he'd likes to keep his gifts to me, very simple and from the heart."

Princesses Estrella and Twilight: "Um just curious but anybody else here have a lover or no?"

SS, FS, PP, AJ, and Rarity:" Nah, we're single ladies, and we don't mind being single, we're saying we don't want a lover, but due to the school rules we're going to wait till we're out of HS before dating."

Princesses Estrella and Twilight: "What do you mean by that? We're confused."

AJ, RD, FS, SS, Rarity, and PP: "Long story short, RD's family has so many connections that they get to make whatever rules and laws they want, hence why RD has her own place and also stays at one of our places or even Doug's place, and a school rule is "No dating" which everybody at the school detests and most people go to other High Schools that don't have that rule, because they went to the state and asked them to change their "County Lines" so that they wouldn't fall under RD's family's insane rules and laws."

Princesses Estrella and Twilight: "Wow that's fucked up, could any of you leave the HS for a different one?"

Everybody else: "Most of us could, RD and Doug not so much, but we're friends for life so we're not leaving each other because of her fam."

The ladies and Spike chatted while Doug headed back to his place, he had a hunch that his place would be covered with hidden mics so he kept himself as natural as possible, he acted like he would as if he had guests, or some people over, he did his HW, he knew texting any of the others would be a tip off to RD's family that he was dating their daughter, so he did his HW, made dinner, while listening to music, he laid down on the sofa that night, and wasn't able to sleep well that night, most likely because he was missing his girlfriend RD, but he also didn't sleep well that night because he felt that he was being watched, and had a hunch that RD's family was waiting for him to fall asleep so they could arrest him for extremely likely false charges that they had made up.

Doug decided that in the morning he'd go for a walk, but wisely chose to not cover his ears as he wanted to be alert to any car sound and to make sure he wasn't being followed, he always was looking over both shoulders, above, below anywhere and everywhere , because as sure as it was cold he felt like he was being watched, so when there was high snow banks, he went low to make himself a very hard to find target, if there were enough trees and if they were wide enough he could run past till he had to lay low again, he also made sure to keep to himself so as to not attract attention from prying eyes.

Back with the ladies and Spike, everybody was chatting, planning their attack(s) on the sirens, RD's family, and Sunset Glimmer (well at least Sunset Shimmer was), their only problems were how to convince RD's family that Doug and RD were a cute couple, things that truly mattered to everybody.

Spike: "Hey ladies, I just thought of somethings, one of which is how can Rainbow's family be convinced that her and Doug are meant for each other? The other is Sunset do you have any family?"

Ladies: "Spike you're bringing up valid and personal questions, but it's going to be easier said than done about RD's family."

Sunset: "Spike to answer your second question, no I don't have a family, other than these ladies, and Doug, they're both my friends and family, and we'll always have each other's backs no matter what."

RD, AJ, PP, Rarity, and FS: "Awww thanks Sunset, you're a sweet person."

Pinkie: "How does a meet up at my place sound after this fight is over?"

Ladies: "Sure sounds great, the only problems we have will be how will we keep from being watched?"

Pinkie: "Whipped cream on anything and everything that looks like a camera or an X-Ray scanner, duh."

SS, AJ: "Uh while that sounds great at protecting us, we could go to jail, and none of us want that Pinkie."

Pinkie: "True, there's got to be a way we can get back to my place without being noticed."

Rarity: "Pinkie Darling, doesn't your sister Maud work at a rock quarry?"

Pinkie: "Yes, I think I know where you're going with this."

Rarity: "If you mean we put lots of dirt, rock dust on the truck, then yes you're correct."

The ladies drove to a rock quarry, and Pinkie waited till she saw her sister Maud, and asked her for help, and explained the issues, to which Maud was more than willing to help, she managed to get lots of dirt and rock dust on the truck, which covered the windows, the paint job, the license plates were covered but not to the point that LE would pull the truck over, they headed to Pinkie's house afterwards, and Maud was due for her normal visit to the Pie's household, and when she asked Pinkie how she got the  
truck, she was informed by RD, it was her boyfriend's truck, not Pinkie's.  
Maud: "So RD you have a bf? And who else knows about him? I have so many questions to ask I need you to give me details please."

RD: "I do have a bf, and the only others who know about him are these ladies here and Spike, nobody else knows about him, and that's how I want to keep it, at least until we graduate from HS, then we're going to make an official announcement that we're dating and have been since last year, and he's so sweet to all of us, also after we graduate HS, Doug is taking us on a trip, not sure what type it is though, as he's not sure himself."

MP: "I see, anyways RD what's going on with your fam? Why won't they let students at CHS date each other or date students from other High Schools? It sounds like many cases of fucked up bullshit."

Everybody else: "Hell if we know, we don't understand why nobody can have a lover while in HS, it's messed up."

MP: "Anyways so how can we not only beat the sirens, but also end Rainbow Dash's parents rule of the school and the school board?"

Main 6: "Heck if we know, the only person who has a chance at breaking up the control is Doug, and he's taking on the Sirens, so all we can do is pray for him."

MP: "Fair enough"

Doug had been stalking the sirens, but not making it obvious, he would take notes, watch their movements, anything he could use to use against them, one trick Doug used, was distance shadowing when doing this, Doug would find a way into old abandoned buildings as he knew nobody would think to look inside them, and they gave him some protection, however he knew that if he was caught, the police wouldn't be easy on him either, so he kept a low profile.

A/N: there's chapter 6, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write this chapter, but writer's block and working two jobs doesn't make life any easier, anyways, I hope that CH7, can punched out faster than CH6 was, and as always READ&REVIEW PLEASE THANKS 


End file.
